


Currents

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Community: seans_50, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Memories, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The currents will always carry Boromir home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Currents

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for the [](http://seans-50.livejournal.com/profile)[**seans_50**](http://seans-50.livejournal.com/) [September Film Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/seans_50/98899.html) using _The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers_ as inspiration. The scenes divide exactly down the halfway point, 50 words allotted for the first paragraph, and 50 for the second. Also written for [](http://mooms.livejournal.com/profile)[**mooms**](http://mooms.livejournal.com/), as an _extremely_ late Halloween treat I owe her for "knocking" on my [virtual!door](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/390087.html). D'oh!

  


The little craft rocks, bobbing on eddies, tugged gently forward, thrust back against the current; no rudder, no guiding hand deftly leads it onward. Destination gives over to the whims of the world, nature's unplanned plan delaying, postponing even as it ushers the vessel along, bearing its senseless cargo home.

_Boromir's hips rocked, pressing against Aragorn's invasion, head tugged gently backward for one rough, awkward kiss. Coupling without care, focussed only on the journey, desire caught them up in its currents before the final fall. Sensation bearing them onward, whispered prayers became promises, naming the other both heart and home._


End file.
